


Chihiro's Journey With Other Girls

by fujisakienjoyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sayaka, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They're t4t, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Sayaka, except mondo, feel pain, if you dare comment abt chihiros gender i will powder ur kneecaps, if you think chihiro is anything other than a trans girl dont read :), ishimondo (implied), kirisaba (implied), kiritoko (implied), kyoko has 2 hands, leon is cishet, makoto transitions from he/him to she/her, mostly angst tho, naegami (implied), none of them are cis, not sorry leon :/, sakuraoi (implied), some other implied ships - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sorry mondo, they/them pronouns for hifumi yamada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujisakienjoyer/pseuds/fujisakienjoyer
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki's just been invited to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Programmer! She's really struggling with her identity, but when she meets Sayaka Maizono, things finally start to make a little bit of sense.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Maizono Sayaka, Fujisaki Chihiro/Maizono Sayaka, chihiro fujisaki - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Chihiro's Journey With Other Girls

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on my!! chapters will be pretty short, so im sorry for that! but ill try to update as frequently as possible!!!

Hi Alter Ego! It’s been awhile since i've talked to you… Not that you’ve done anything wrong or anything! I just haven’t really needed you. Wait, that sounded wrong, I’m sorry, please let me start over? Okay! You know me, I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, and as insane as it sounds, Hope's Peak Academy scouted me to be the Ultimate programmer! It’s absolutely crazy, I can’t believe it, really! I’m not THAT good at programming, am I? I don’t know why I’m asking you questions, you can’t actually respond. Well, you can’t respond yet… maybe one day I could make a super intelligent AI that could respond! that would be truly wonderful! But I shouldn’t get my hopes up, I have to stay grounded if I'm going to be an Ultimate. Ultimates are strong, so I have to be strong too. If I’m not, I’ll just disappoint everyone again, so I can’t be weak. I need to start being a man, It’s what I have to be. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand on equal ground with real Ultimates… I mean, I looked up some past registered Ultimates and their talents are amazing! Everything they’ve accomplished is so fantastic and wonderful, so can I really stand with them and call myself an Ultimate too? I’m worried that if I mess up I’ll just embarrass everyone and then everyone will see how weak I really am. I don’t even know any of my other classmates yet! I’m sure some of them will be super strong! Maybe I could ask someone strong to help me be less weak? I’m sure that would be a good idea! I’m still worried, but I can’t be weak anymore, It’s time for me to start being strong.


End file.
